Life Skills
by Strawberry Angel
Summary: Parenting 101's much awaited sequal!
1. Default Chapter

So here it is. The much anticipated sequel for Parenting 101! Heheehee. Okay I don't own IaHB or any of the characters or anything like that. Well all right then. Enjoy  
If you want to understand all this, read Parenting 101  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Life Skills  
  


Chapter 1  
  
  
  


"Okay everyone," Mrs. Hays called for attention. The room turned and faced her in their desks. "We're going to do a new project now involving marriage. But I thought it would be boring for you to just be a married couple trying to work out problems so I came up with this idea. You'll all be put in groups of four, with two parents and two teenage children. I will say who is what. Then you'll have to follow the requirements on this sheet. Okay, any questions?" The room was silent. Caitie exchanged a look with Jamie. What was this all about? She could only hope she wasn't paired with some nose picking dorks.

"Tyler Connell, Val Linear, Caitie Roth, and Jamie Waite will be group number five. Tyler and Val are the parents and Caitie and Jamie are the teenage children." Mrs. Hays named off the other groups. Caitie turned to glare at Val and Tyler, her new mommy and daddy. Jamie shrugged. The overachievers and the slackers in one group was bound to be interesting. But did it have to be Tyler? The biggest ego in Kingsport. No maybe that was Hank. 

Caitie sighed. It was too late in the period to start working. They'd have to get busy tomorrow. This was great. But then it could be worse. Caitie glanced at Val. She was talking to Tyler and looking disappointed. At least Caitie could be in a group with her best friend, and she didn't mean Val. She was talking about Jamie. Not everyone was lucky enough to have a boyfriend who was your best friend. Val lately had been too busy with Tyler to care about anything. Not to mention Tyler's problem he seemed to have with Caitie. Like she ever did anything to him. It didn't matter now. Jamie had set him straight. And in a way, it made everything come together. 

"So Tyler. Maybe we could go to the movies tonight. Planet of the Apes is playing." Val smiled at Tyler. 

"I'd love to Val-," A hopeful glimmer in her eyes, "but I can't." was replaced by disappointment.

"Oh yeah. Not ready for a relationship. Okay. I guess we can't even go anywhere as friends." Val turned and grabbed her purse. Tyler rested a hand on her arm.

"No Val. It isn't that. I just really can't. And we can still be friends. I want to be friends, don't you?" 

"Yeah sure Tyler." Val answered as she scanned the room for Mrs. Hays. Maybe it wasn't too late to switch groups.  
  


_That Night _

Caitie and Jamie sat together on the Roth's large couch. Everyone had disappeared after dinner, leaving Caitie and Jamie alone to watch TV. The house was quiet and the only sounds were the TV declaring that day's news and events. But Jamie and Caitie weren't watching. The phone blasted its electronic ring. Caitie sighed.

"Let me get that." She said and picked up the receiver. "Hello."

"Hey Caitie. It's Val." Jamie was staring at Caitie. He wanted to know who would be calling while he was here.

"Hi Val."

"I was feeling lonely so I thought I'd call." Val did sound lonely.

"I'm glad I'm on backup."

"Don't be like that Caitie." 

"I'm kidding. I was thinking about going to the movies." Caitie smiled. "Jamie's treat." He rolled his eyes.

"Sounds fun."

Caitie hesitated. Slowly she said, "Do you want to come?"

"No! No!" Jamie shouted, shaking his head. "Shut up!" Caitie yelled.

"Sure. Is that okay with Jamie?" Caitie heard as she jabbed him with her elbow.

"Absolutely!"

  
  
  
  


The three pulled up to the movie theater, none recognizing the car parked two spaces down. Jamie knew this wasn't a good idea. He had a bad feeling about Val. She was a friend of Tyler, therefore the enemy. Maybe he was being silly but a Tyler sympathizer was no friend of his or Caitie's, since this whole this began with Tyler talking bad about her. And now Jamie and Tyler were both off the squad, indefinitely.

"Three for Planet of the Apes." Jamie told the young girl behind the glass. She handed over the tickets without even glancing up from her magazine. Great service. 

"You didn't have to buy for me Jamie." Val said softly. Jamie rolled his eyes and wished Val would quit the act.

"Of course he did." Caitie smiled.

The trio stepped into the theater before the lights were dimmed. They were early. Jamie loved sitting up front and Caitie knew that by now. She lead the way down the isle, stepping carefully over spilt popcorn. Then she stopped dead in her tracks. Caitie motioned for Jamie to look. He only shrugged. Val stuck her head between theirs.

"What are you looking at?" She asked, and followed their gaze. Her heart stopped for a second before beating wildly. Maybe it was her eyes playing tricks on her.

That couldn't be Tyler...with another girl.

  
  


****Well? It's only the beginning!****


	2. Chapter 2

Now for chapter 2. Don't own the show. Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  


Life Skills  
  


Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  


Val turned and was gone. Caitie sighed and shook her head. "I thought I didn't like Tyler before. This guy couldn't dig himself any deeper. What a jerk! First me, now he's hurting Val. What was that garbage about no relationship?"

"I don't know." Jamie replied. The couple headed back up the isle and went to find Val, who was sitting on the curb, crying.  
  
  
  


The Next Day (Friday)  
  


It was sixth period. The groups had pulled their desks together and were looking over the sheet. Caitie, Tyler, Jamie and Val sat together.

"It says the kids have to get part time jobs and go to school and find a car. Sounds like a lot of work." Jamie read.

"What do the parents have to do?" Val asked, without looking at Tyler. She was careful not to make any eye contact.

"Find jobs, a house, and transportation and pay bills." Caitie groaned.

"This is too much work!" She exclaimed.

"It could be worse." Tyler commented, but no one answered. He shrugged. Tough crowd.

Val took charge, as usual. "Jamie and Caitie, find part time jobs. Me and Tyler, we'll work on a house. Come over to my house tomorrow so we can see what we've worked out." Not something she was looking forward to.

"Fine."

"Okay."

"Sounds good to me."

The bell rang and Caitie and Jamie joined the herd. They walked to Caitie's locker and she gave Jamie a smile. 

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Hang with the gang. They all said something about tattoos." Jamie suggested. Caitie grinned.

"Awesome. I'm getting one right behind my shoulder."

"What do we do about that thing with Val?"

"Why bother? Besides, they need time to be alone." Caitie's eyes had a mischievous sparkle. She almost sounded like she actually cared.

"Perfect. Is that what we'll tell Val when she freaks out?"

"Either that or 'I slack therefore I am'." 

"Our motto." Jamie grinned and the two continued down the hall.  
  
  
  


"Val!" A shout sounded across the bleachers and down to the football field. The group under the bleachers ignored it as did all the cheerleaders but one. Val turned around from gathering her things. Tyler was walking toward her. She rolled her eyes and went back to what she was doing. 

"Val! Hey. I've been looking for you." Tyler sounded out of breath.

"Really. Well you knew where to find me." Val replied, not sounding her cheerful self.

"Is something wrong?"

"Could you make this quick? I need to get to the station." Val was responsible enough not to get in fights and get kicked off the squad.

"Maybe I thought we could go to the movies tonight since I had to take a rain check (a/n: the spell check doesn't have a spelling for that so i was left in the dark) last night."

"You didn't take a rain check (a/n: it just doesn't look right). You said you couldn't go, but you still did."

"What are you talking about?" Tyler was some actor; he actually looked confused.

"Don't play innocent. You know what I mean. I saw you there! You lied to me...about everything!" Having said that, Val took off. Tyler shook his head, honestly bewildered.

Val ducked under the bleachers. Every Gothic head turned and stared. Val was near tears and didn't care if they were staring. She searched the small group from Caitie. 

"Val what are you doing?" Came the comforting familiar voice. It was concerned, not condoning. 

"T-Tyler." Val sobbed. The bleacher group rolled their eyes and made a few comments.

"Shut up guys!" Jamie commanded. Maybe Val wasn't his favorite person, and maybe she was a cheerleader and an overachiever but she was still a member of his squad, well used to be, and she was hurting.

Caitie led Val away. Jamie sat back down and the group turned their eyes on him. None had been pleased with the announcement of the two becoming a couple. So now Caitie and Jamie were getting a hard time.

"Be quiet, Lover Boy, before you make another girl fall in love with you." Jody was smiling but she wasn't kidding.

"My own friends." Jamie muttered in mock sadness.

"So how's life with over achieving parents going?" Eden asked. She flicked a piece of pink hair out of her eye.

"I don't know yet. I'm supposed to find a part time job over the weekend." Jamie rolled his eyes.

"You're actually going to? I'm shocked. First an EMT, now a bonafide straight A student." Jody smirked.

Jamie shook his head. "Don't insult me. You know being an EMT is community service."

"Sure, sure. I can tell you enjoy it. Besides, you've really cleaned up since then." Jody continued. The girl didn't give anyone a break. 

"Annyywayyy," Jamie drew out his word to let the group know it was time to shut up, "Caitie and I figured we blow that whole thing off and go with you guys."

Eden smirked. "Inviting yourselves? This is singles only." Jamie was about to reply but a voice came from behind them.

"Ha ha ha. Since when is that a rule?" Caitie challenged. She plopped down next to Jamie.

"How's Val?" He whispered.

Caitie shrugged. "She'll live."

Jody and Eden gave each other the knowing eyebrow. "You all want to come to get little matching tattoos." Eden laughed. Jody quickly picked up on the idea.

"Yeah, like little doves circling a red heart with the name 'Caitie' in it, right on your -."

Jamie cut her off. "You are soooo funny. Do the jokes ever let up?"

Jody pretended to be vomiting. Eden simply smiled, "Look Romeo and Juliet, no one said your love story was a fairy tale."

Caitie glared. "I think I want Jamie's name right over my heart!" She exclaimed and fell back laughing. 

Jamie shook his head. What a fun bunch!  
  


The Next Morning

Val had shooed off Brooke and her parents and was waiting for her group members to appear. The only one she was dreading was, well, all of them in fact. Caitie and Jamie were a 'couple' and Jamie and Tyler hated each other and it would be one tense Jerry Springer moment waiting to happen. If she locked the door now-

Ding-dong!

Too late. Grumbling, Val flung open the door. It was Tyler, the one she hoped had been hit by a bus on his way here.

"Hi." He said. This was nerve-wracking. Val nodded.

"Hi." She swallowed. This was a little painful. "Come in. I don't know when the other two are coming."

"Okay." Tyler said, not knowing how else to respond. He sat down stiffly on the couch. And waited.  
  


After a half hour of uncomfortable silence and Tyler's futile attempts to make conversation, it became obvious Jamie and Caitie were not coming. Val mentally wished slow and painful deaths on the couple. Leaving her alone with him. Nice trick. Thanks friends.

"I guess we'll just have to plan without them." Val said. Tyler looked up, surprised to hear her talking. He nodded.

"Looks that way."

Val picked up the sheet. "We have to find jobs, a house, ways to get around and pay the bills." She read off. Tyler nodded again.

"That shouldn't be too hard."

"No. It shouldn't. So what are your skills?" Besides stabbing people in the back and making enemies.

"Um, not many." Tyler admitted and Val stifled a laugh.

"Well I can do receptionist work. I'm sure that's in the paper." Val scribbled on the sheet.

"Yeah I could uh...do just about anything. I'll check the paper at home later."

Val sighed with relief. Good, he could leave.

"Alright," She said, sounding suddenly cheerful. "I guess you can leave."

Tyler stood, but sank back down. "Val I want to talk to you."

Val groaned inwardly. "Oh. Great." Her face showed obvious distaste towards that idea.

"I'm really confused about yesterday. I didn't blow you off for the movie. I just couldn't go." Tyler said sincerely. 

"Right. Tyler. Sure. The blonde may be natural but you should know I'm not stupid. I saw you there. With these two eyes! Are you telling me you have a twin that I don't know about?"

"No. You were at the movies?" Uh-oh.

"Uh-huh. And saw you getting awfully cozy with some girl. When you said you weren't ready for a relationship, you meant you weren't ready for a relationship with me. You could have clarified. Instead of making me look like some desperate love sick idiot."

"Val you don't understand. That girl, it was nothing...It wasn't what you think." Tyler was dangerously approaching the line between explaining and sounding like a whining fool.

Val laughed. "I've seen enough movies to know a date when I see one. So quit lying. And get out. I have to work with you on this project but after this, I hope I never have to talk to you again."

Tyler nodded, sadly. He could accept it was hopeless. "Alright. If you don't want to listen to reason and explanation."

"No. I don't."  
  
  
  
  
  


The phone rang and Caitie prayed it wasn't the call she was dreading. She crossed her fingers. Not Val, not Val, not Val.

"Hello?" It was hopeful.

"It's Val."

Caitie groaned. "Oh, uh hey Val."

"Hello Caitie. Mind explaining this morning." Val hissed. 

Oh boy. Where was Jamie when you needed him. "Oh Val. You sound mad. Is there a problem?" 

"Don't pull that with me. Where were you this morning? I had to suffer through a painful hour of Tyler Connell. You abandoned me!" Val whined.

"Jamie and I went to find jobs. We looked all over." Caitie lied. Val didn't seem to be buying it either.

"Oh really. All over? Like where?"

"Uhh...the tattoo parlor?" Caitie mumbled.

"Lovely. While I'm stuck with Tyler, you and Jamie are trying to become tattoo artists." Sarcasm. Not usually Val's style.

"No. We were just getting tattoos!" 

"You got tattoos! I can't believe this! You have no idea how unsanitary that is! And how could you? I thought you were underage." Val exclaimed.

"Relax. It was Eden's dad. All perfectly legal somehow. Don't fret."

"Look, our project is doomed. You and Jamie are getting body art and blowing me off while Tyler is spouting one lie after another."

"Let's just take the F." Caitie offered hopefully. That was fine with her.

"Oh no. We're going to pass this project if I have to chain you all together for two weeks to do it!" Val cried. Val Linear would know fail. She would bring her painfully annoying group together if it was the last thing she ever did, and even if she killed them all in the process. "You and Jamie better get working. Or I kill you."

God, Caitie thought, she sounds serious. 

**And so ends Chapter 2. But it's not over yet! No no far from it (the Matrix for you all)**


End file.
